Hyrule's Discovery
by The Legend of Typlosion
Summary: Zelda finally has the man of her dreams, Link, and Ganon has been slain. But just as Zelda thinks that everything is over, the lakeside professor makes a massive confession. Told in the perspective of Zelda writing in her diary about the adventure of discovering Pokemon, alongside Link. A tale of love, action and adventure, you don't want to miss. Rated T for blood, kissing.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

I was crying my eyes out watching. Watching, with with bated breath, as my one true love fought to the death with that evil beast. A fiery circle surround the ruins of Hyrule Castle, and debris and stone were scattered everywhere. It was Ganon who had caused all this. That evil man, had done so much to our kingdom, and watching him fight Link, was hard to take. I was in love with Link, and I still hadn't told him my feelings, after years of knowing him. After I was captured, I thought it was over, but he came and killed Gannondorf, or so we thought. Lightning crashed in the sky and distant thunder sounded off as swords clashed, and tears ran down my face. Suddenly, Gannon fell to his knees, and so did Link The fire dissipated, and I ran over to them. Ganon used his last bit of strength to arise, but I put my hands up and use a light spell on him and he was dead. "Link!" I said. I already had thought of the possibility of him... No I won't even write what I thought that night. All of us were soaked in rain, and just as I walked up to Link, it started to pour again. I knelled down next to him. He was breathing, but he was cold. It was as I was checking him over, I noticed it. Link had been impaled by a sword near his right shoulder at some point during the battle. My eyes swelled with tears as blood poured out of his wound and rain poured off of my head. I took my royal cloth, the one that had been passed down through my family for ages, off my dress, and dressed his wound. He was holding on. He was still breathing. I picked him up out of the mud using all my might, and started carrying him. I tried walking as fast as I could. The storm raged on, and I was almost running. I ran through the destroyed Castle Town square full of ghouls, and through Hyrule Field, barefoot. My dressy slippers would have slowed me down. I ran to Lon Lon Ranch. It was our only bet. Link could rest and get some Lon Lon Milk, the perfect cure all, for health needs. I was scared I didn't make it in time, but I got to the entrance, and Malon, the farm girl stared at me holding Link. "No." she said. She and Link were good friends. I knew he'd be safe here. Malon would help us. She took Link from my arms and I followed her into the farm house. As I did, I heard a distant boom, and hoped that the sages had sealed Ganon in the Sacred Realm, once and for all.


	2. Chapter 1: Waiting

**Chapter 1: "Waiting..."**

(The Next Day After The Prolouge)

I sat at the kitchen table of the farm house with Malon in silence. Link laid in a bed over in the corner, asleep. He hadn't been awake since last night, at the battle. I didn't sleep last night. Malon and I stayed awake talking. She knew how I really felt about him. She had dressed his wound and tucked him in the bed. I explained to her that everything was over, and Ganon was dead. I was sure that soon word would spread that he was dead, but I wasn't too sure. I put my head down, and Malon put her hand on my back to comfort me. She was wearing a dress, as I was. Malon was very nice, and I was very glad that she helped us. Link's, blood-stained tunic, laid over next to his bed, and I caught a glimpse of it and a tear ran down my face. Malon saw this, and said, "No, Princess, don't do that." She handed me a cloth and I wiped my face. "Mal," I said, looking at Malon, "do you think he is..." "No," she replied firmly. "Not him," she said. "I know you love him, Princess, but you don't have to worry. He'll wake up." She said, looking at Link, who was laying with his mouth gaped open. I didn't like this though. I did not like all of the waiting. I was fearing he was dying, but I tried to put it out of my mind. "Why don't I make you some breakfast, Princess?" Malon said, as she got up from the table, and walked over to the cooking-area. "Ok," I said, in a soft voice. I looked out the window. The sun was starting to rise. About that time, Malon and I heard a knock on the door. "Now who could that be?" Malon said, "Dad isn't supposed to be coming home from his annual travel sale until next week." Malon put down the dish towel she was holding and went over to answer the door. I looked up and my eyes widened when I saw who it was. It was a Kakiriko post-man, with some letter in his hand. Post-men and messengers never came to your house, unless there was a very important reason. He eyed the letter, and me and Malon, and said in a booming voice, "Here ye, here ye. The evil king is dead. Ganon was found dead, last night. Spread the word, spread the word. Hylians' everywhere are celebrating, and hosting parties. Hyrule was saved. Many are believing that the man, named Link, is responsible for the killing. But, he was not found at the site, last night. Many people are now speculating if the Princess will return to Hyrule" As he said this, I put my head down. "Thank you," Malon said, and slowly shut the door. "Well, I guess they did find out about it, Princess." "Yeah," I say, picking my head up now. At about that time, we both heard Link moving around, and he made some sound too. "He is waking up!" Malon exclaimed, and rushed over to the bed. I went over too. I just hope that what he says when he wakes up, aren't his last words...


	3. Chapter 2: The Day it All Ended and

[ Quick author note before this chapter. Author notes will appear at the top of any chapter that requires additional information. They will always be at the top and in brackets as shown here. Also, keep in mind that the day that each chapter (excluding the prologue) have the amount of time at the top, in parenthesis, since which the end of the last chapter took place, to the start of the next chapter. Thank you and enjoy.]

**Chapter 2: "The Day it All Ended and Began"**

(This chapter takes place directly following Link waking up in the last chapter.)

"Link, are you awake?!" I said, very cautiously, as my heart raced and sweat trickled down my forehead. "Huh, where am I?" Link said, as he was stirring around in the bed and his eyes were blinking frantically. Link looked like he had seen a Poe. He had a wild look in his eyes. "Let me get you some water, Link," Malon said, as she walked over to the water bucket that water was stored in, and got a bottle from the rack and filled it. "Princess! Malon! I'm so sorry, I must have dozed off, I had the craziest dream! I killed Ganon, but he stabbed me, and," Link said, but he stopped as he began to get up, but stopped and grabbed for his chest and grunted. "Link! Be careful!" I said, as I grabbed him, and sat him down. "Link," I say softly, "it wasn't a dream. Last night, you fought him. Ganon is dead, but you were injured, and I brought you here. I knew Malon could help us. We tucked you in this bed, and did our best to have you drink some Lon Lon Milk, but you've just been out cold since." Malon came over and handed Link the bottle of water. Link looked down at his chest, and broke the silence after a few minutes of it.. "I'm out of words. Thank you so much. So, it is over? Finally. That monster is dead? The injury was well worth it. I saved my people. This is amazing news. I'm just glad I'm alive," Link said softly looking up at us. "Yes," I say softly, slightly beginning to grin, and my eyes tearing up. Link uncovered the sheets off himself, and slowly got up and stretched. Malon and I looked at each other in disbelief as Link grabbed his tunic and gear, and began to put them on. "Link," I inquired, "you don't have to get up yet." "I could use some fresh air, beautiful," he said as he sat down to lace up his boots. Link hadn't tied his tunic yet, and his chest was visible. I looked directly at his wound. It was almost completely healed, except for a long red scar, that was now in the previously blood soaked region's, area. "You know, I think that Lon Lon Milk, really helped, I feel a lot better now," he said, as he laced his tunic. "Well, I'm coming with you then," I said, longing to just be alone and chat with him. I did want to make sure he was okay, but I also wanted to talk to him. After all, I was madly in love with him, and based on his comment, I at least knew he thought I looked nice. "Okay! That will give me time to head to Kakariko Village, and see what I can learn about what the people know about Ganon's death," Malon said, looking eager. "Good idea. How about we go for a little ride, Princess? We'll plan to meet back here at night fall," Link said, opening the door. We all went out to the riding field, in the back of the ranch. Link played a tune on the Ocarina of Time, and Epona came trotting up the path and right up to us. "Hey girl, Link said beaming at her, and rubbing her head, "its been awhile!" Link climbed up on her, and Link and Malon helped me onto Epona, sitting directly behind Link, on the saddle. "See you at night fall," we all said to each other, as Link and I rode off down the path and waved back at Malon. Link steered Epona out into the field, and I held onto his back tight. I rested my head on his right-shoulder, the opposite of the previously injured one. "Where are we headed, Link," I asked, desperately wanting to just tell him how I felt about him, however I didn't want to say it if this wasn't a good time, considering the injury. "Somewhere, special," Link said back, softly. At about that time, a loud screech was heard off in the distance, and it sounded as if it was coming from the sky. "What the-," Link started to say something but stopped. Epona stopped, dead in her tracks, when all of the sudden, a massive shadow appeared over our heads. Link, Epona, and I all looked up at the same time, and saw it. A giant, green snake was flying over. It looked as though it was slithering in the sky. It made another loud noise, and flew, higher and higher, until it was at the level of height with Death Mountain. It swooped up, and spiraled downward into the volcano. "What? I've never," Link started, but stopped once more. "What was that?" He asked, turning around to face me. At that moment, I questioned something I should never have. Was Hyrule really in peace? Or was another battle, only beginning...


End file.
